Revenge of the Gamemaster
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!When Sensui leaves Gamemaster behind on missions one too many times, the eleven year old psychic gets angry and decides to take revenge in a hilarious way. How? By using the ability to manipulate reality to turn people into different th
1. Angry Psychic

This idea has been wanting to be put on the computer for some time. After getting those YYH dvds I just got the urge to write a story about the seven. So here you go. Prepare to laugh.

Summary: Gamemaster (AKA Amanuma) of the seven decides to play a little game with Sensui and his comrades after he is left behind once too often. With the help of an old Nintendo zapper gun and his ability to manipulate reality, he can turn them into whatever he wants them to be! It's gonna be laughs galore as the powerful eleven year old messes with Sensui, Doctor, Seaman, Sniper, Itsuki, and Gourmet.

Oh and for those of you who don't know the real names of the seven, then here they are.

Doctor: Minoru Kamiya

Sniper: Hagiri Kaname

Seaman: Kiyoshi Mitari

Gamemaster: Amanuma (I don't know the rest of his name)

Gourmet: Sadao (I don't know the rest of his name)

Gatekeeper: Itsuki (No last name since he's a demon)

Black Angel: Shinobu Sensui

Just thought you'd like to have that cleared up. It took me awhile to figure it out too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gamemaster, Sensui or any YYH character.

Here we go!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"C'mon Mr. Sensui I really wanna go on this mission with you!" Amanuma whined.

Sensui shook his head. "No Gamemaster. You are to stay here and stand guard. You know your power works best in this area."

Amanuma gave a cheesy smile. "Very true, but I want to come with you and see if we can find a psychic to slice through the kekai net!"

Sensui glared at the young boy. "I said no and I mean no. Now scram!"

Amanuma considered telling Sensui why he could be of use, but the look on the former spirit detective's face clearly said "Answer back if you dare" Amanuma decided that he would lay low for awhile.

"Mr. Sensui?" Hagiri called from further ahead. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'll be right there Sniper." Sensui called back. Sensui turned to Amanuma. "Stay here and guard the territory. I'll be back later."

"Alright fine, whatever."

Sensui went out further into the cave that lead to the outside world. His silhouette grew dimmer and dimmer until he vanished completely. That was all.

(2)

Amanuma slammed his fist against the wall in anger. It wasn't fair! Why did he always have to stay behind?! Just because his territory was within this cave of a hideout? Because manipulating reality anywhere instead of in a specific area was dangerous? Why?

"Darn it I want to go with them! I'm sick of being left behind!" Amanuma whispered.

"Whatever do you mean?" came the voice of Kiyoshi Mitari, nicknamed Seaman.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

Mitari's eyebrow furrowed. "You don't normally talk to yourself. Is something wrong?"

Amanuma forced a smile. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine!"

Mitari looked at Amanuma for a little bit longer, then left the boy alone. Whatever was up with the young psychic was none of his business and it was better left that way.

Amanuma's smile became a frown. Even Seaman got to go on missions with them! And his powers didn't even work unless it was raining! Life wasn't fair.

Amanuma clenched his fist. Oh how he wanted to get back at them for leaving him behind! Oh what he would give to pay them back! Even Sensui deserved a bit of it. Despite the fact that Sensui had shone him the true side of human nature and revealed the truth to him about the world, even he deserved to get his. Amanauma would do anything to-

Then a smile bloomed on the boy's face. He knew what he could do. He could manipulate reality right? Well what if he manipulated a little bit more? He knew what to do.

Amanuma went back to his territory to retrieve something.

(3)

"_Yes, this should do it."_ Amanuma thought, looking at the Nintendo zapper gun in his hand. _"By concentrating my energy into this I can shoot out light beams that will manipulate reality. Only instead of doing it for all of my surroundings this will only manipulate whatever I shoot with it. This should teach them for leaving me out of all their missions." _A twisted grin crossed his face. This was going to be fun indeed. Now who should he start with? Who could he transform?

Then a single thought came to mind.

_Doctor Kamiya._

Amanuma put the gun in his pocket and went to find the deranged physician.

To be continued...

Hope you like it. I've only seen a few stories on the seven so I figured I'd write one. Now please click the little button in the bottom left corner.  
-Randall Flagg2


	2. Doctor Kamiya the beach ball

Prepare to laugh as Gamemaster messes with Doctor Kamiya. I don't have anything else to say. Just read and enjoy.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"_Kill them all. I've got to kill them all."_ "Doctor" Minoru Kamiya thought to himself. Ever since Sensui had shown him the chapter black video and he had developed his psychic powers, Kamiya had become obsessed with killing. Oddly, he had yet to kill somebody for real. But he wanted to. He would never be able to die happy unless he could kill somebody.

"_It's like Sensui said. They eat and destroy until nothing is left but piss. Humans deserve to die for what they have done to others and themselves. I'm not killing people. I'm just speeding up the process of dying. Kill them all. I've got to kill every one of-"_

"Hey doc!"

Doctor spun around to face whoever had jerked him out of his thoughts. Thankfully, it was only Gamemaster. He didn't know what he would have done if it had been anybody else. Well, except for Sensui or one of the seven.

Doctor stood up. "What do you want Gamemaster?"

Gamemaster held up the Nintendo gun. "I just wanted to show you how this new thing works!"

Doctor felt suspicious. Something in the young psychic's voice worried him. He knew the boy was clearly hiding something from him.

Doctor glanced curiously at the plastic gun in Amanuma's hand. "What is that?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

Amanuma smirked. "My new invention!" the boy screamed, and pulled the trigger.

Normally the gun would have done nothing unless it was plugged in, but with Amanuma's spirit energy and territory pulsing through it, it did something entirely new. It fired a large ball of white light which engulfed the crazed doctor.

"Hey what is this?!" Doctor screamed as the ball of light engulfed him. "What the hell are you doing?!!"

Amanuma smirked wickedly. "I'm getting revenge!"

(2)

Doctor floated above the ground, encompassed in a ball of bright light. He couldn't move as the energy had paralyzed him. All the while Amanuma grinned and giggled as only a child could.

Doctor glared from within his energy prison. "Let me out this instant you little snot or I swear I'll cut your belly open with my psychic scalpel!!"

Amanuma's smile widened. "Sorry but your in my territory now! You can't break free from there unless I call off my territory!"

Doctor screamed furiously and tried to move, but he was trapped entirely. Heck he could barely flex the muscles in his arms. Amanuma was really using his energy overtime.

"And that's not all I can do! Watch this!" Amanuma focused more of his energy into the ball and there was a flash of light.

When it died down, in place of where Doctor stood, was a yellow and red beach ball.

(3)

Amanuma approached the beach ball, happy that his invention had worked. But just before he could pick it up, a furious roar tore out of the ball.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE FUCK?!!!!" Doctor roared.

Amanuma jumped back. The guy could still talk? That was a surprise.

But Amanuma was not a kid who easily lost his nerve. Quick as a flash, he smiled and said "I just transformed you with my spirit energy. By focusing my energy into this gun I can not only trap you in my territory, but I can also turn you into whatever I want you to be. As you can see, I turned you into a beach ball."

Doctor screamed again, this time in fear. This couldn't be happening. Gamemaster could manipulate reality, that was for sure, but now he could manipulate _people?!_ Surely this was just some crazy dream.

Mitari rushed out of the darkness suddenly. "I heard screaming! What's going on?!"

Amanuma smiled evilly and held up the zapper. "I just used this little gizmo here to turn Doctor Kamiya into a beach ball. You wanna help me play with him?"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!" Doctor shrieked. "WHEN I GET BACK TO NORMAL I'M GOING TO-"

Mitari picked Doctor up and spun him around on his finger as if he were a basket ball instead of a beach ball. "Sure! I never liked this guy anyway!"

Amanuma giggled again. "Then let's play!"

(4)

Mitari threw Doctor into the air, jumped up, and spiked him towards Amanuma. Doctor screamed in pain. Amanuma reared back and swung his foot upwards in a kick. Doctor screamed again and sailed through the air. Mitari jumped up, grabbed him, and tried balancing on him. Doctor howled.

Then Mitari got an idea. He took out a water bottle and his pocketknife. He made a small cut in his hand, poured water on the ground and let his blood drip into it. A medium sized amorphous monster made up entirely of water appeared.

"What are you gonna make it do?" Amanuma asked.

"Just something I've wanted to do to him since I met the freak." Mitari threw doctor Kamiya on the ground and willed the water monster to do his bidding.

The monster extended its finger as a sharp spike and popped the beach ball.

The ball deflated until it was flat.

(5)

Amanuma giggled wildly. Revenge was a lot more fun then he thought it would be! But he couldn't keep Doctor like this forever. If Sensui found out, he would be in deep trouble. So he fired at the deflated ball again and Doctor went back to normal. Well, he was unconscious and a bit thinner then he was before (it must have been from being deflated), but he was normal again.

Mitari laughed. "Where did you get this thing?"

"I just dug around my house and found it in the back of my room. Sensui wouldn't take me on missions with him so I'm gonna pay everyone back."

Mitari's laughter stopped. "Did you say everybody?"

Amanuma pointed the gun forward. "Yup! You're next Seaman!"

To be continued...

Now that was a laugh riot, wasn't it? Poor Mitari. Gamemaster is so gonna give it to him. Keep an eye out for the update.

-Randall Flagg2


	3. Mitari the monster octopus

Yahoo!! Part three for you and me! If you read it, you know Mitari's gonna get it!

Okay I gotta stop talking in rhyme. Just enjoy part three.

Oh yeah and I posted an update for Random Adventures with the Bebop as well. That's two updates in one night. Read that as well if you have the time.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Mitari ran through the cave as fast as he could. He had no intention of suffering the fate of Doctor Kamiya. He looked behind to see if Amanuma was gaining, but there was no sign of the young psychic. Good, that meant he wasn't going to get it. Mitari ran faster.

"_What's gotten into him? He's never done something like this! I wish Mr. Sensui was here! He would put a stop to this!"_

Mitari realized suddenly he had run all the way out of the cave and right next to a large lake. Good thing. As long as he was near a source of water he could defend himself.

As he expected, Mitari saw Amanuma come out of the cave. The zapper was still in his hand.

"Your gonna get it Seaman! Just you wait!"

Mitari held his hand over the lake. If just one drop of blood fell, Amanuma would be in big trouble.

"Stay back! Don't come a step-"

Before Mitari could finish what he was saying, the boy fired. He must have taken careful aim since the blast struck him in the center of his chest. A bright sphere on energy covered Mitari. He tried to move and found he could not.

Amanuma giggled. "I know just what to turn you into he said!" The energy sphere flashed.

Where Mitari once stood was a giant monster octopus.

(2)

Amanuma laughed even harder. It seemed very fitting that Seaman should become an octopus. It suited him just perfectly.

The octopus flailed its arms wildly. Amanuma did not want to kill his teammate, so he blasted him again and sent him into the lake. Mitari sank beneath the water. Amanuma knew that octopuses would not last long in clear water, so he prayed that something would happen quickly.

As if to answer his prayer, Sadao (AKA Gourmet) came out of the cave with a bag of chips and a can of pepsi. "Hey brat, whatcha up to?" Sadao asked.

"Just playing around with Mitari!" Amanuma replied.

Sadao leaned over the lake. "He's in there? What would he be doing in-"

Then a long tentacle shot up and wrapped around the large psychic's waist. Sadao screamed and dropped his chips. The tentacle raised into the air and flailed. Sadao struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Mitari the monster octopus rose to the surface and threw Sadao into the air. He caught him in his other tentacle. He threw again and Sadao sailed through the air into yet another tentacle.

Amanuma laughed hysterically. This was fun indeed. Doctor Kamiya had been funny, but this was even better. He was enjoying every minute of this immensely.

Sadao meanwhile was screaming his head off and trying to break free of the octopus's grasp. This angered the octopus. It put Sadao on the ground, held him down with one tentacle, and whipped him over the back repeatedly with the other. Sadao screamed and thrashed, trying to break free. The octopus whipped him even harder.

When he tired of the festivities, Amanuma fired at the octopus again. Quick as a flash, it turned into an unconscious Kiyoshi Mitari. Thankfully he landed on the ground instead of in the lake so Amanuma did not have to worry about dragging him back to dry land.

Sadao meanwhile, was lying on the ground, struggling to rise. He had been beaten quite badly by Mitari.

Amanuma pointed the gun at his comrade. Would this day ever end?

To be continued...

That was funny, wasn't it? Well now that Amanuma has had his fun with Mitari, Gourmet is next! Keep an eye out for the update!

Oh yeah and I need some ideas for what Gourmet should be turned into. If you have any, post them in your reviews.

-Randall Flagg2


	4. Gourmet is Pac man!

So sorry for the late update. My last submission didn't go over too well, so let's see how you like this! It's Gourmet's turn to be attacked! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Whoo, sorry 'bout dat! Read on!

Oh and thanks go out to LongLiveAsatoKido for this idea of what to turn Gourmet into!

-Randall Flagg2

Gourmet looked up nervously from the ground. Whatever was going on, he had no intention of being part of it. He looked up just in time to see Amanuma point the Nintendo zapper at him.

"What are you doing brat? This isn't funny!"

Amanuma giggled. "Quiet Makihara! I know exactly what to turn you into!"

Gourmet scrambled to his feet and tried to run away but Amanuma fired on him. The large human was encased in an orb of bright light.

Amanuma concentrated his thoughts and spirit energy into the blast. This was going to be fun.

Amanuma snapped his fingers and there was an explosion of light. Where Gourmet had stood was…

Pac man?

(2)

Pac man stood where Gourmet had been. Amanuma just looked at the figure for awhile. Then he doubled over on the ground laughing. He was laughing so hard that he began pounding his fists on the ground and tears eventually started leaking out of the young psychic's eyes. Oh revenge was sweet indeed. Who next? Itsuki or Sniper? Who? Or better yet, Sensui!

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!" Gourmet screamed. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!"

"I transformed you into Pac man! What do you think I did?!" Amanuma said in between his chuckling fit.

Gourmet screamed in rage. This could not be happening! He had mentally sworn to himself that if he ever got back to normal he would teach Amanuma a lesson he would never forget. This was humiliating!

Wait a minute. If he was Pac man, then he could…

"Now that I've transformed you, what can I do with you? I-"

Amanuma's speech turned into a horrified scream as Gourmet/Pac man charged towards him, snapping his mouth open and closed. Amanuma realized what was going to happen and fled back into the cave, Gourmet snapping at his heels. As he ran down the corridors of the cave, he could have sworn that he saw a trail of white dots in front of him. As he looked back, he saw Gourmet was consuming the dots as he pursued him.

"_Did I recreate the game when I transformed him?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" _Amanuma thought to himself.

"You aren't getting away from me you little shit! Once I get you I'm going to gobble you whole!"

Amanuma ran faster, and just as he rounded a corridor, he saw a pellet that was larger then the others. Much larger.

"A power pellet." Amanuma groaned. Gourmet consumed it and suddenly Amanuma's body turned blue.

"Now I've got you!" Gourmet thundered. He charged after Amanuma.

"_Maybe if I recreated the pellets, I can run up the walls like in the maze!"_ the boy thought.

He dashed towards the wall.

(4)

It defied all logic, but it happened. Amanuma actually felt his feet stick to the wall as he ran up it. Gourmet quickly gave chase and pursued him. Amanuma ran further and found he could do this with the ceiling too. He knew if Gourmet caught him after he had eaten a power pellet, he would be done for. He dashed across the ceiling, all the while following the trail of white dots which were being consumed by Gourmet.

"Slow down and let me eat you damn it!" Gourmet snarled. Amanuma knew it was time to end the game and spun around. Like a gunslinger in a western movie, he drew the zapper in one easy motion and fired. Gourmet was enveloped in a blast of white light. There was a thump as Gourmet turned back to normal and fell to the ground.

"Phew. That was close." Amanuma muttered. He began to relax and then realized that the territory had been called off and he was still on the ceiling! He fell to the ground with a thud. The Gamemaster banged his head on the rock floor with much force, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Ouch!" Amanuma yelped. He rubbed the back of his head. Well that had been fun, if dangerous. His body was no longer blue, thankfully.

"Who next?" Amanuma said to nobody in particular. As quickly as he had spoke, an idea came to him. Sensui would kill him for this, but it was worth it.

He went down the corridors of the cave to find Itsuki.

To be continued…

Itsuki's in trouble! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS OF WHAT ITSUKI SHOULD BE TURNED INTO!!!! POST SOME!!!!

-Randall Flagg2


	5. Chibi Itsuki!

I couldn't decide what to turn Itsuki into, so I chose to… oh nevermind. You'll see what happens to poor Itsuki soon enough!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Itsuki, dimensional demon supreme, sat in deep meditation at the center of demon's door cave. He could feel the tunnel widening rapidly as his energy coursed through it. As long as he kept this up, Sensui's dream could be fulfilled.

"_For you Sensui. Anything for you. What you want shall be done." _the green haired demon thought. His devotion to the slick haired man made him all the more eager to help him accomplish his goal. As long as nothing disturbed him, he could do this easily.

As if to drive the point home, Amanuma the Gamemaster walked into the room. "Hey Itsuki!" Amanuma called. "Wanna check out my new power?"

Itsuki opened his eyes and gave the boy a cold look. "Not now Amanuma. I'm busy."

Amanuma smiled. "Check it out!" He pointed his zapper at Itsuki and fired. Itsuki only had enough time to widen his eyes before he was engulfed in a blast of white light. He could hear Amanuma chuckling.

"I know exactly what to turn you into!" the boy called to him. He concentrated his energy into the sphere of energy around Itsuki. The ball of energy covering the demon levitated over to where Amanuma was standing and there was a bright flash.

Amanuma blinked as the light died down. He looked down to see if his plan had worked.

"Mama?" said the little chibi demon on the ground.

(2)

Amanuma laughed even more as he looked down at the small demon on the ground. Itsuki now looked to be only four years old. Somehow his robe had shrunk with him! This had to be his best one yet!

Amanuma's laughter faded as he remembered how Sensui acted the kindest to Itsuki. He knew that the two of them were friends and therefore he would have to be careful. Furthermore it was Itsuki's power that would allow them to open the tunnel to demon world. If Sensui learned that he had messed with Itsuki, he would be in for the beating of his life.

Itsuki pulled on Amanuma's leg. "Mama? Are you my mama?" the small demon squeaked.

Amanuma sighed. He should have figured that his attitude would change as well. "No I'm not your mother."

Itsuki's eyes began to water up with tears. "You not my mama?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Amanuma rolled his eyes. "Sorry but-"

Itsuki let out a wail that shook Amanuma. "I WANT MY MAMA!!!!" the little demon howled. Tears ran down his face and his wails shook the walls. Amanuma covered his ears. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Amanuma picked the little demon off the ground and rocked him in his arms as best as he could. "C'mon don't cry Itsuki! I think your mother died long ago!"

Big mistake.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I WANT MY MAMA!!!!!!" Itsuki howled into Amanuma's ear. Amanuma's ear rang from the force of it. There was perhaps only one way he could shut Itsuki up. He reached into his pocket and came out with a blue raspberry flavored lollypop. He unwrapped it and stuck it in Itsuki's open mouth.

The effect was immediate. Itsuki's cries stopped and he looked surprised. Then he began sucking on the lollypop. He jumped out of Amamnuma's arms and sat down on the ground licking it. Amanuma smiled. He looked pretty cute like that.

There was a crunching sound as Itsuki bit into the lollypop and began to chew it. He chomped the lollypop up and swallowed it. Itsuki looked up hopefully at Amanuma.

"More candy?" he asked.

Amanuma checked his pockets. "Nope, sorry. I'm all out."

Itsuki's eyes began to fill up with tears again. "I want more candy!" he screamed.

Amanuma glared at him. "What, you gonna throw a tantrum now? Go ahead! See if I care!"

(3)

Itsuki did throw a tantrum, but it was of a very different sort. The tears in his eyes vanished and his eyes narrowed into a ruthless glare. A giant shadow began to move across the room towards Amanuma.

"_The Uraotoko." _Amanuma thought. The shadow beast began to move towards him. Before he could move, it was directly underneath him.

"More candy, now!" Itsuki snarled.

"Um… no?" Amanuma whimpered.

The Uraotoko swallowed him whole.

(4)

Amanuma screamed as he fell through the dimensional warp within the Uraotoko. He was praying to the gods that Itsuki would let him out. Spending the rest of eternity in the belly of a shadow beast was not his idea of a good time.

Just as he reached what he assumed was the center of the beast, he saw a bright flash of light and he fell back into reality again. Unfortunately he also landed up in the pond that was in the center of the cave. With a gasp, he swam out of the pond and onto dry land.

"Did you have to do that?! I said I don't have any candy!"

Itsuki glared even harder at him. The Uraotoko went under Amanuma's feet again and swallowed him again. This time however, instead of swallowing him completely, the Uraotoko spit him back out, sending him flying into the air. Amanuma screamed and fell back down. The monster opened its mouth, swallowed him, and spat him back out again. Amanuma flew into the air, fell back down, and it happened again! He was juggled like this many times.

After about the sixth or seventh time, Amanuma grabbed onto the side of the Uraotoko's mouth and hoisted himself up onto the ground. Quick as a flash, he fired with the zapper and shot Itsuki. He focused his energy into the energy sphere and there was another flash of light. When it cleared down, Itsuki was laying on the ground, this time as an adult.

Amanuma breathed a sigh of relief. Being tossed around by the Uraotoko had _not _been fun. But it had also been worthwhile. Only two more left.

"Sniper, your next!" Amanuma said aloud.

To be continued…

I already know what Sniper's gonna be turned into. Keep an eye out for it. See ya!

-Randall Flagg2


	6. Sniper the super soaker

Look out Sniper, your next! Sorry but I won't be turning Sensui into anything. I mean let's face it, he's too powerful and he would kill Gamemaster if he transformed him into anything. But this isn't the last chapter! I have a request at the end of this chapter! Read on and laugh!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"Don't worry mister Sensui." Kaname Hagiri said to his leader as he parked his motorcycle outside demon's door cave.

"I'm not worried Sniper. We'll find a suitable psychic in due time. For now, let's just bide our time."

"As you wish Sensui." Hagiri said. "Shall we see how Itsuki is doing with the tunnel?"

Sensui smiled. "Yes, let's."

Just before they went inside, Hagiri noticed and unconscious Kiyoshi Mitari laying near the pond near the cave. He went towards the teenage psychic.

"He's unconscious Sensui! I wonder what happened to him."

Sensui shrugged. "Who knows? Let's just go in."

The two of them went inside and there was Gourmet, laying on the ground further ahead. He too, was unconscious. Hagiri was starting to worry. Either some other psychic has discovered their plan to unleash the demons and had launched an attack of them, or something else was in the works.

Even further up ahead was Kamiya, unconscious as well. And for some reason, he was much thinner then he had been before. What in the world was going on here?

"Sensui?" Hagiri said, "I'm going up ahead to see what's going on. Would you mind staying here just for safety?"

"Fine Sniper. Let me know what's up there."

Hagiri walked further down the caves twisting corridors. He could tell something was awry. But what could it be?

Further ahead he saw Gamemaster. But what would he be doing here? He was supposed to be guarding a different part of the cave! And why was he holding a Nintendo zapper in his hand?

"Gamemaster, what are you doing-"

Then there was a flash of light, and he blacked out.

In place of where Sniper once stood, was a super soaker.

(2)

Amanuma knew what to do. This one would involve more then one of them! He picked up the super soaker and waited. If Sniper was back, then so was Sensui. Now-

No. He couldn't do Sensui. He would be in serious trouble once Sensui went back to normal. He would just have to make do with Itsuki and Gourmet. As best as he could, he dragged Itsuki down the corridors of the cave and towards where Gourmet was lying. He set the two of them next to each other and pointed the zapper at them, still holding the super soaker which had once been Sniper. He pointed the zapper at Itsuki and Gourmet and fired.

After the light died down, in place of where the two of them had been, were a pair of bulls eye targets with wings. In the center of each of them were a pair of faces. One was of Gourmet's, the other was Itsuki's.

Amamnuma pumped the super soaker a few times. This was gonna be sweet!

(3)

"Where am I?" Itsuki muttered. "What happened?" He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. In fact it didn't seem like he _had _arms anymore. He seemed to be lacking legs too. What in the world was going on here?

Itsuki looked up and saw Gamemaster nearby. He tried to move towards him, but couldn't. "Gamemaster, what have you done to us?!" he demanded.

Amanuma picked Itsuki up and turned him to see what Gourmet had become. The moment Itsuki laid eyes on what Gourmet had become, he screamed. He didn't know how this had happened, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Like what I've done?" Amanuma giggled.

"Explain what is going on." Itsuki said coldly.

"Shall I?" Amanuma said, looking inquisitive. "Then I will. You see you guys always leave me behind on these missions of yours, so I decided I didn't have to put up with being left out! So using this," Amanuma spoke, taking out the Nintendo zapper, "I took my revenge!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain. By concentrating my territory and my spirit energy into this gun, I can shoot beams out of it which can capture my victims. Since I can manipulate reality with it, I can then turn people into whatever I want them to be! I've gotten you and everybody but Sensui! Now I've got Sniper, so I'm gonna have some fun with you!"

"Oh really? And how do you intend to do that?"

"Well, you've been turned into a bulls eye target like Gourmet, and I turned Sniper into a super soaker, so…"

Itsuki's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Amanuma picked him and the Gourmet bull's eye up and put them on the wall. He pumped the super soaker a few times.

Then the fun began.

(4)

Gourmet opened his eyes just in time to feel a jet of water shoot into them. He yelped and shut his eyes as quickly as he had opened them. He tried to raise his arm to wipe the water away, but soon discovered he had the same problem Itsuki had. He could however, still move his eyes and looked to the side in time to see Amanuma fire a super soaker at a target with Itsuki's face on it. As he wondered what could possibly be going on, he saw the target with Itsuki's face on it speak.

"Amanuma, this is annoying me!" Itsuki said impatiently as he was blasted with more water from Sniper the super soaker.

"Oh shut up! You had this coming you know!" Amanuma turned to Gourmet and shot at him.

"What the hell are you doing brat?!" Gourmet yelled. "This isn't funny!"

Amanuma ignored him and continued squirting him. Then suddenly, the water simmered down to a mist. Then it stopped completely. Amanuma frowned. He was out of ammunition.

Itsuki smiled a bit. "Okay Amanuma, it was fun for awhile, but now it's time for you to turn us back to normal."

Amanuma smirked. This wasn't over yet. He went back down one of the corridors of the cave for a minute or two, then came back. Itsuki sighed and Gourmet's eyes widened in horror.

Amanuma was holding a bottle of vinegar.

Amanuma opened the super soaker and poured the vinegar in. Time to up the ante.

"This isn't normal vinegar I should add. I mixed soap into it as well!"

"Wait, Gamemaster, you don't have to do this!!" Gourmet pleaded. Too late. Amanuma pumped the super soaker and fired directly into Gourmet's eyes. The burning began almost immediately. Gourmet screamed. The fact that he couldn't wipe the stuff out of his eyes made it hurt all the more.

Amanuma fired at Itsuki next. For the what may have been the first time in his life, Itsuki screamed. Amanuma fired again, this time shooting into his open mouth. Itsuki's scream turned into a gargle as the stinky fluid flooded his mouth. Now his taste buds felt like they were burning too!

Amanuma was giggling the whole time. He had never had so much fun. He turned to Gourmet and did the same to him! Soon enough, Gourmet was screaming as well. That was enough for now. He had taken his revenge and it was time to go back to reality. He took out the Nintendo zapper and shot both Itsuki and Gourmet. They turned from targets into their normal selves again. Then he put the super soaker on the ground and shot it. Sniper went back to his normal self. Amanuma giggled again and went back down the corridors of the hallway.

He did not see Sensui coming down the other end with Kamiya and Mitari.

(5)

Itsuki opened his eyes to find himself looking directly into Sensui's face. In fact everybody else was looking at him in a circle. The former rekai tentei looked very worried.

"Thank goodness your okay Itsuki. What happened?"

Itsuki got up from the ground and dusted himself off. "You would not believe what is happening Shinobu. It's all the fault of that boy, Gamemaster."

Sensui grew suspicious. "Explain Itsuki."

Itsuki sat down on a rock and began to speak, explaining what Amanuma had told him and what he had been doing. The more he said, the darker Sensui's expression became. So this was the explanation for the odd happenings.

"And that's the story Shinobu. At least according to what he said."

Sensui nodded. If Gamemaster was going to act like this, then there would be retribution. High retribution.

"What are we going to do about this Sensui?" Hagiri asked.

Sensui motioned towards them. They gathered around in a circle and Sensui began to speak.

"Here's what we're going to do…"

To be continued…

NOW I GOT A SPECIAL REQUEST FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!! READ IT AND PICK!!!!

Now that they've figured out what Gamemaster has done, it's time for them to decide how they should pay him back. Here's how it's gonna work. If you review, say what you want to happen to Amanuma in your review. You may pick one of the four.

What should they do to him?

They give him a spanking

They beat him up

They use their powers to torment him

They do something else (please list what you want to happen, but make it reasonable)

I will wait one week before I write the last chapter. You post what you want to happen in your reviews. After one week I will count up the reviews The choice that gets the most is the one I will write.

Now review and let me know what you want!

-Randall Flagg2


	7. Retribution

The votes are in. Spanking got the most votes, so that's what you get. And because I'm feeling generous, I'M GONNA USE THREE OF THE CHOICES INSTEAD OF ONE CHOICE!!!! The last one of them comes at the very end, so pay close attention.

Now read and prepare to laugh!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Amanuma laughed merrily to himself as he sat back in his territory. Oh what a day it had been! Revenge was so sweet! Now he could forgive all of them! Maybe his job wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, he felt something zip past him. His vision turned orange and yellow colored. That meant somebody had opened their territory. But who? And why would they be doing this?

Amanuma stepped out the double doors leading into the goblin city territory. Just as he did, he saw something flying through the air towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time as a bunch of rocks went past him. As he breathed a sigh of relief, the rocks boomeranged back and slammed into him! With a yelp, he fell to the ground.

"Oww." Gamemaster groaned. He got to his feet just in time to see another group of rocks flying at him! This time he only had enough time to widen his eyes before the rocks crashed against him. He realized in an instant that this was Sniper's doing. Only he could make objects behave like this.

"_What the heck is he doing this for?!" _Amanuma thought. That was a stupid question. He knew why Sniper was doing this. They must've found out what he had been up to and now they were going to pay him back. Well he wouldn't let them get away with this, he would-

Somebody picked him up from behind. Amanuma turned around to find himself staring into the face of Gourmet. The stocky psychic did not look pleased.

"Gourmet what are you doing?! Put me down!"

Amanuma's eyes widened again as Gourmet opened his mouth, wide. Amanuma tried to break free but it was too late. Gourmet's mouth closed around the boy's head.

"NO DON'T EAT ME, PLEASE DON'T GOURMET I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID I-" Amanuma was babbling in his terror, wondering why Gourmet wasn't swallowing him whole. Then, just as quickly as he had consumed him, Gourmet spat him out. Amanuma gasped. It has been real hot in there.

Chuckling, Gourmet walked off. Amanuma was just about to wipe the spit off of his head, when something slimy and wet grabbed him. Suddenly he could not breathe because he was underwater. Through a rippling wall of water, he saw Mitari standing outside. Amanuma could not see very well inside the water monster, but he could have sworn the golden haired teenager was laughing.

Amanuma was already starting to choke on the water. He couldn't last much longer in here. Just as he thought he was going to drown, the monster dissipated into a spray of droplets. Amanuma once again fell to the ground, gasping for air. He was soaking wet. As his vision cleared, he saw Mitari leave.

Just as he got to his feet, another hand fell on his shoulder. Amanuma turned around just as Doctor Minoru Kamiya's hand flew towards him. He dodged to the side as Kamiya's psychic scalpel whickered past him, slicing open part of the ground. As he moved to the side, he saw one of the mad physician's virus bugs fly out. Before he could run away, the bug stung him. Amanuma suddenly let out a piercing scream as pain flooded his body. His body felt as if it had been set on fire from within! All he could do was thrash and scream.

"How does it feel Gamemaster?!" Kamiya chortled. "Now do you see what I went through when you turned me into a beachball?! Or how about when you turned Gourmet into Pac man?! Not to mention everybody else! Well now we're getting our revenge! Hope you like my new virus bug! It's designed to inject the victim with a serum that causes absolute pain!"

Amanuma was screaming too loudly to hear him. All he could do was feel pain. All he wanted now was to be dead so this terrible pain would end.

And it did end. Amanuma held his hands out in front of him and clenched and unclenched his fists a few times to make sure he was still alive. He was. Doctor Kamiya had left. He was alone again.

"_Well at least nothing else can happen now that they've all gotten back at me." _Amanuma thought.

"Au contraire Gamemaster." came Sensui's cold voice.

(2)

Amanuma turned around slowly to face Sensui. The other psychics getting angry at him was scary enough. But Sensui coming after him? That was not something he wanted to think about. He looked up at the former rekai tentei.

"Um… hello… mister Sensui." Gamemaster said nervously. "What's going on?"

Sensui grabbed Amanuma up by his shirt collar and looked at him steadily in the face. "Do you think what you did was funny, Gamemaster?"

Amanuma laughed nervously. "I'm sorry mister Sensui. I was angry about being left behind so much and-"

Sensui's expression became dark. "You are going to pay dearly for this Gamemaster. We have already planned on how to pay you back. It's a three way deal. Phase one is done. Now for phase two."

"Phase… two?" Amanuma whined.

Sensui said nothing. He simply walked over to a large flat rock and sat down on it. Before Amanuma knew what was happening, he found himself laying stomach down over Sensui's lap. In that moment, he realized what was about to happen to him.

"No mister Sensui I'm sorry! Please don't do this!"

"Too bad Gamemaster." Sensui growled, pulling down the boy's shorts with his free hand. "You have hurt and humiliated all of us and now you will pay."

Amanuma tried to break free of Sensui's grasp, but the man was incredibly strong. Sensui raised his hand and brought it slamming down. There was a loud SMACK!!! and Amanuma yelped. It was followed by another slap. And another, and another.

"You really crossed the line kid. I'm going to make sure you don't mess up again." Sensui continued to whack away at Amanuma's rear end, each time with more force then the last.

Amanuma began kicking his legs frantically. "SENSUIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" the boy wailed. "THIS HURTS!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!"

Sensui ignored him and continued spanking him as hard as he could. He was using his strength overtime. Gamemaster continued kicking his legs and yelling, all the while thinking of how he would never again pull a stunt like this for as long as he lived.

As time passed on and more slaps were administered, Amanuma's bottom gradually turned from white, then to pink, and finally, red. At last, the boy began to sob.

There was the sound of something being charged up and Amanuma turned around. With rising horror, he saw Sensui was holding an energy ball in his hand. Surely Sensui wasn't going to-

ZAP!!!! Gamemaster howled in pain as the reikou reshuuken energy ball was pressed firmly against his backside. The energy crackled and hummed as it was held there, making an occasional ZAP!!! sound. Amanuma no longer had the strength to continue kicking. All he could do was lay limply over Sensui's lap and sob like there was no tomorrow.

Then at last, the energy ball dissipated. All that the young psychic could do was sob, he was in so much pain. Sensui pulled the boy's shorts back up, causing him to yelp again. Then he stood him up.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Gamemaster. Otherwise there will be more retribution."

Amanuma sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry mister Sensui." the boy hiccupped. "I won't do anything like this again. I promise."

Sensui nodded, then whistled. Itsuki, Doctor, Sniper, Seaman, and Gourmet came towards them and surrounded Amanuma.

"I also think that the others get another shot at you for what you've done. What do you think?" Sensui asked. Everybody nodded. Then they rolled up their sleeves. Amanuma realized what was about to happen.

"Help." was all he Amanuma squeaked out before they descended on him, fists flying.

THE END

Now press the little button and review! I hope this chapter made you laugh! It sure made me laugh!

-Randall Flagg2


End file.
